


//

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Person A is reading to Person B and the main character’s name is the same as Person B’s. Eventually, there comes a line that says ‘I love you (Person B’s name)’ and Person A has to say it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	//

You had spent, if you were being honest with yourself, an unnecessary amount of time trying to convince Descole that he should read this particular book to you. Eventually, he sighed and complied as you curled up to his side and listened contently as he spoke. You laughed occasionally when he did voices for certain characters, and watched how he scrunched his face up at characters he wasn’t personally fond of.

You shared your name with the main character, which you and Descole (although he wouldn’t admit it) found amusing. The setting was peaceful and the storyline consisted of the main character's partner-in-crime building up the courage to confess their love to the main character.

There was a sudden pause in Descole’s reading as he grimaced and stuttered his way through the sentence he started before stopping speaking altogether.

“Descole? What’s the matter?” You asked, noticing how flustered he had suddenly become. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before sighing in defeat.

“’Desmond approached [yourname] slowly.’” He read, keeping his gaze fixed on the book. “'"I...love you, [yourname]...”’” Descole dipped his head and you grinned, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Aw, why didn’t you say sooner!”

“I’m reading a book. It’s a fictional...story. A book.”

“Yeah, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! i havent written a character/reader fic for a .long time SO


End file.
